The invention relates in general to heated tip fuel injectors with internal heaters and, in particular, to heated tip fuel injectors with enhanced heat transfer from the internal heater to the fuel.
It has been recognized that preheating of the fuel during cold starting will reduce hydrocarbon emissions caused by incomplete fuel vaporization during cold starts. Heated tip fuel injectors are known and described in, for example, copending application Ser. No. 09/088,127, referenced above. While that patent application generally describes enhancing the heat transfer from the heater to the fuel, more efficient heat transfer mechanisms and methods are needed to further reduce emissions.